This Kinda Thing Only Happens in my Dreams
by awww queen
Summary: Rory and Jess... started as a dream... but that's not how it is going to end! Chapter 6 added!
1. Only the beginning!

This kinda thing only happens in my dreams!-  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, etc. sadly L !  
Summary- This takes place after the second season, but not really as a season premiere… just a fun lil' fic!   
Rating- PG - PG-13  
Pairing- Rory / Jess  
Spoilers: basically the last few episodes of season 2.  
  
Paris and Rory just got to the dorm in Washington D.C. They have been on a plane for hours and Rory is tired and can't stand to listen to Paris any longer! She had been zeroing Paris out of her brain because all she could think about was Jess!  
  
"Wow, isn't this place great?" Paris asked!  
"Ya they have a bed!" Rory said sarcastically. Then went back to her tired, upset self!  
"Oh boy! What is the matter? You have been spacing out all day, come on tell me!" Paris started… again!  
"I can't," Rory started. "I mean I couldn't! How could I?" She asked herself.  
"How could you what? Tell me? Easy!" Paris was starting to get confused!  
"No, how could I… kiss Jess?" Rory accidentally said.  
"What?" Paris stopped in her tracks. "You kissed Jess?!?"   
"No… I didn't say kiss Jess, I said miss that! Are you crazy, why the hell would I kiss Jess? Dean is my boyfriend!"  
"Maybe you didn't hear what I said, cuz you were too busy thinking about how you kissed Jess!"   
"Would you stop that, I DID NOT KISS JESS" she yelled!  
"Yes you did!" Paris counter argued. "When?"  
"Right before Sookie and Jackson's wedding!"   
"Does Lorelai know?"  
"No, I never told her… she hates Jess!"  
"Oh…"  
"Ya… no one knows… you can't tell anyone ok!?!"  
"Ok, ok, now tell me the details!"  
"Well… he came back from New York, so I asked him what he was doing here and he said he moved back, then I asked why and he said Just because and I dunno what happened, but I just got this weird feeling though my body and I leaned in and kissed him and I didn't stop kissing him until I realized what happened!"  
"Oh my god, oh my god! How did this happen?"  
"I don't know!"  
Rory's beeper goes off.  
"That's probably Lorelai, I have to go call, be back in a second okay!" Rory said as she ran out the door.  
"Sure." Paris responded. Rory ran off to answer the page, but is shocked to look down and see Luke's number on the screen.   
  
(Luke's)  
  
"Hello?" Luke answered the phone.  
"Hi…" Rory responded.  
" Rory?" Luke continued.  
"Ya, did you page me?" Rory asked.  
"No…" Luke answered.  
"Well… then who did? Is Mom there… Jess!" Rory finally figured it out.  
"What??"   
"Is Jess there, I bet he called me!"  
"Ya, Just a second!"  
"I was expecting you to call!" Jess answered the phone.  
"Oh, you were… um… so why did you page me?" Rory asked. "What's up?"  
"You can't hide it anymore… You have to do something. I really, REALLY like you Rory and I need you with me… I miss you being there, you are different than anyone else I have ever dated! You are really something else Rory. I have never met anyone like you and I know you feel the same way about me! We can't keep fighting this… I have been thinking about this for a long time and I think we need to do something," Jess ranted softly.  
"Wow you sound so good!" Rory answered.  
"Shh… this is a good thing, I feel like this is what was meant to be!" Jess said. "Rory?"   
"Rory?" an familiar voice said.  
"Dean!" Jess said in shock.  
"Dean?" Rory jumps out of her love trance, "Dean!"  
"Dean?" Paris copied, a bit surprised herself!  
"Let me speak to Dean," Rory said frantically.  
"Rebecca hon. See you tonight!" Jess tried to cover up.  
"Rebecca," Rory said in confusion.  
"8:pm at the bridge, ok, buhbye, luv ya," Jess played.  
"So who is Rebecca?" Dean asked. "I swear you said Rory at first."  
"Ya well you are probably delusional from missing her!" Jess added to his fib!  
"Ya, probably!" Dean said!  
  
(Wash.)  
  
"So, who was that on the phone??" Paris asked. "Didn't sound like you were talking to Lorelai!"  
"It was Jess," Rory said.  
"Didn't sound like Jess' name you shouted either!"   
"No, Dean was at Luke's so Jess let me say 'Hi' to him!"  
"So what did Jess say?"   
"He said nothing, ok stop being so snoopy!!"  
"Fine already, geeze!"  
  
(Luke's)  
  
"So what did Rory want?" Luke asked.  
"Ah ha, it was Rory!" Dean shouted.  
"Arg!" Jess mumbled.  
"I'm sorry was I not suppose to say anything?" Luke asked.  
"You stay away from her do you hear me, stay away!" Dean said and then left in a huff and a puff!  
"What's going on here?" Luke asked, confused.  
"Rory kissed me!" Jess finally said, in a daze.  
"Wow…" Luke said stunned.  
"O… crap, I wasn't suppose to tell you that!" Jess frantically said.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Luke promised.  
"Thank you!"  
  
(Lorelai's house)  
  
"Brrrring" the phone rang as Lorelai ran in the door with a pile of laundry.  
"Hello?" She answered last minute.  
"Lorelai?" a familiar voice said.  
"Ya, Luke, what's up?"  
"You may wanna sit down for this one!"  
"Why what's going on?"  
"It's Rory!"  
"What about Rory? Is she ok, is she hurt, how is it that you know and I don't when Rory isn't even here?"  
"Jess told me."  
"Jess told you something about Rory?" She said confused.  
"Ya… and about him too!"  
"What about them… did they get in a fight or did they… oh no! Luke what… he didn't make a move on her? Cuz that little punk knows that Rory has a boyfriend…"  
"No, no, no, not quite."  
"Well then what Luke I don't get the picture, I am trying really hard to read between the lines here!?!" She was still confused!  
"You see, Rory called the diner thinking you called her from there… or something… anyway it turns out Jess paged her so she called back and was talking to Jess and then Dean found out and got mad and left and I asked what was going on and Jess said that Rory kissed him!"  
"WHAT?!?"   
"Ya."  
"Why would… Rory… I should call her and make sure she is okay…" hangs up on Luke by accident.  
  
(Washington)  
  
"Beep, beep, beep," Rory's pager went off again.  
"This time it is mom!" Rory said.  
"Ok… make it quick," Paris said.  
"Hello? Mom?" Rory answered.  
"Oh baby are you okay?" Lorelai asked.  
"Ya… what is wrong with you… I just got to the hotel… is everything ok back home?"  
"Ya… everything is fine… why did you do it?"  
"Why did I do… oh no… Jess told you!"  
"No Jess told Luke, Luke told me!"  
"Crap. He said he wouldn't tell anyone!"  
"Don't worry, I'm sure no one else heard!"  
"What about Luke… what if he tells someone?!?"  
"C'mon Luke doesn't hardly talk as it is!"  
"Right!"  
"So why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?"  
"At Sookie's wedding…"  
"You kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding! Does Dean know?"  
"No! He doesn't and he never will right?!"   
"Whatever… so what kinda kiss was it? Wet/dry, long/short, tell me the details!!! I'm dying here!"  
"Well I was talking to dad and then he got a page, I'm guessing the one from Sherrie, and he walked away, and I saw Jess standing there, and walked over to see if I was imagining it or not, and I asked him why he was here and he said he moved back, and I asked him why and he said he wanted to… then it hit me… he moved back because of me, he hoped that someday I would brake up with Dean, cuz he knew I couldn't pretend much longer and the next thing I know I was kissing him and for like 5 seconds I was in this daze and then he started to kiss me back… and then it hit me… I'm still with Dean… I can't be here kissing Jess… so I pulled away and told him not to tell anyone!"  
"Wow that was some story!"  
"Ya, well I really got to go… you know how Paris is!"  
"Ok… bye sweetie, call you later"  
"Bye"  
  
(Lorelai's house)  
  
"WOW!" Lorelai said. She knew she had to face the fact that Rory and Jess would eventually end up together…  
  
(Washington)  
  
"What happened?" Paris said curiously.  
"She was fine… it was ok!" Rory said some what surprised.  
"So… what about you and Jess… are you a couple?" she asked.  
"A couple a what… oh… um, I'm not sure!" Rory said all dazed. The thought almost scared her… she and Jess… who would of thought?   
  
(Later in Stars Hollow Rory arrives home)  
  
Lorelai and Luke are there to welcome her.  
"Hey you you're home!" Lorelai said and hugged her daughter.  
"Hi mom, Luke… I am so happy to be home!" Rory said with a grin.  
"I am so happy that you are home!" Lorelai said, "I missed you!"  
"Hey Rory… I have a surprise for you back at the diner… come on!" Luke said hoping she wouldn't be angry.   
  
(At the diner)  
  
She walks in the door only to see Jess standing there waiting.  
"Hey Rory. I missed you!" Jess said.  
"J… J… Jess…" was all Rory could mumble. Then she walked over and gave him a great big hug and a little kiss. "I need for you to be there for me Jess, please promise me you will always be there…" She started to cry.  
"I will ALWAYS be there for you Rory, ALWAYS!"  
"I knew it!" Rory spun around to see her normally bouncing off the walls, crazy mother suddenly acting serious and normal.  
"Mom?" Rory blurted out.  
"I knew it!" she said again.  
"Wait is there a memo I didn't get," Jess said sarcastically.  
"As soon as I saw that kid, and as soon as I saw you talk to him, I knew that he would be the one… the one you would end up with… that is always the way it is… I guess you are your mother's daughter after all!"  
"Mom…" Rory said again.  
"No… You told me Jess had a good side and that one day I would see it, you wanna know why I never did? Because, Rory, you are his good side, you are the diamond in the rough! You are his one and only! I really didn't want it. I didn't want it to be true.. I thought I would never be able to accept Jess for anything than Christopher's clone…"  
"Mom." was once again all she could say.  
"Jess, I never thought I would ever in a thousand years say that, but you really are a good kid, you really could have been if you would have only tried. But you never did, because you never found a reason to… Well you found your reason and look what it has done to my daughter… just look!"  
"Lorelai are you okay?" Luke said a bit stunned by the speech.  
"Ya," she responded and continued, "Jess… You are the one! The soul mate!" She added.  
Jess stood there almost silly. "You're right," he said. "Lorelai, I promise that I love your daughter, and I always will!"  
"That's my boy," Luke said. "Or… Liz's boy."  
"So… what are you going to tell Dean?" Jess asked with a happy grin.   
"The truth!" Rory said simply. "I'm going to tell him the truth!"  
  
(Doose's Market)  
  
"Dean…" Rory shouted, only to find him in the back stacking cans of juice.  
"Just leave Rory, I already heard!" Dean said quickly.  
"Who?"  
"Everyone already knows… The whole town knows, you didn't really think you could keep this a secret for too long did you?"  
"Well no, but I figured I could keep it a secret over night!"  
"Remember when we broke up, everyone knew in a matter of seconds!" Dean started. "Over night," he quickly changed subjects! " What the hell do you mean OVER NIGHT? You and Jess have had this fling going on since he moved to this town!"  
"YA, but nothing happened…"   
"Till Sookie and Jackson's wedding, almost 2 months ago!"  
"You know about the kiss, how long have you known?"  
"Some people were talking at the diner, and I over heard them…"  
"Jess and I?"  
"You and Jess!"  
"Oh! And you didn't go for the Rebecca thing!"  
"Do I seriously look that stupid to you?" Dean was getting really angry and starting to yell.  
"No sir, but would you mind keeping you voice down you are starting to make a scene!"  
"Just go, go see your one and only!"  
"Dean…"  
"GOODBYE RORY!" She walked toward the door.  
"I'm so sorry…" Rory looked back once more.  
"YA, me too!"  
"Goodbye!"  
  
(The Bridge)  
  
Rory walks over to Jess and sat next to him. Then kissed him for a moment, then there was silence. Rory mumbled.  
"I love you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Washington DC.)  
  
"Rory, are you alright, Rory, get up, you slept the entire flight!" Paris said shaking Rory's shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
"Ya, I think I'm going to be!" She said then picked up the phone and dialed Luke's.  
"Hello?" a familiar voice on the other end said. "I knew you would call!"  
Then at that she mumbled, "I love you!" 


	2. What does it all mean?

"I love you!" Jess replied. Just then something hit. Jess stopped and thought for a minute as he hung up the phone, "oh my god, I do love her!"  
  
Rory was back from Washington and there was Jess waiting for her at the bus stop. She saw him and started running, not even noticing Dean or Lorelai… Dean and Lorelai stood there shocked!  
"Hey Rory, hope your trip went well," and she hugged him tight. Dean just walked away, without saying a word. Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm, not even noticing Dean  
"Hey honey, how's my favorite Gilmore?" Lorelai asked.  
"Great… I mean I am back, and I have you, and I have Jess!" Rory responded.  
"Oh…" Lorelai said with a bit of a frown, "Right… Jess… Honey, did you forget something in your excitement of seeing Jess?"  
"What, no!" She said, positive of herself.  
"Like… um… maybe, Dean?!?" Lorelai asked… Rory looked at Lorelai and then at Jess, and then back at Lorelai and semi-frowned. "You mean you didn't tell him about you getting together with Jess, you still haven't broken up with him? Rory, that's not like you…"  
"I wanted to break up with him in person!" Rory explained.  
"Well here is your chance… come on Jess!" Lorelai said a little disappointed. Dean walked up to Rory.  
"Don't bother explaining…" He said sadly, "We are over!" He walked away and left Rory there to ponder! She stood there for a while and wondered if she was doing the right thing or not. Then finally headed home. The next morning there was Emily waiting in her living room with Lorelai, Sookie, Patty, Babette, Jess, and Luke awaiting her arrival.   
"Rory, can I talk to you?" Patty asked. Rory just stood there stunned by the crowd that awaited her.  
"Can't it wait, there's company!" Rory said in a nudging way.  
"No, actually it can't," Emily said.  
"Wait, what?" Rory looked confused.  
"We want to talk to you!" Babette said in a creepy sort of voice.  
"All of us," Luke added in the same voice.  
"Ok, you guys are starting to freak me out!" Rory said… and they all got up and started walking toward her… she slowly stepped backward… one step at a time…   
"Honey, we think since you love Jess so much that we should have the wedding right now," Lorelai explained… and Jess walked forward in a suit.  
"What?!?" Rory said really freaked out now, "I haven't even gone out with Jess once yet!"  
"Well, you look ready… for the wedding that is," Jess added.  
"What do you mean I look ready, I'm not even wearing a…" She looked down at her clothes, Oh my god! She thought, she was wearing a wedding dress…  
"Oh My God," She screamed as she woke up! "It was just a dream, only a dream…" she added with a sigh.   
"Rory…" Lorelai walked in with a tired face. "Is everything alright?"  
"Ya, I just had a bad dream that you and grandma and half the town were trying to make me marry Jess on the spot… and that I was wearing a wedding dress that I never put on in the first place…" Rory ranted!  
"Shh calm down… it was just a dream!" Lorelai said reassuringly.  
"Mom, are you sure that I am making the right choice? I mean with Jess and everything?"   
"Honey these things can be tricky! You just have to follow your heart!" She said. "Are you going to be okay?"   
"Ya… I just have to sleep on it, that's all!"  
"Ok, well goodnight then!" She said and left the room. "I love you!"   
"Goodnight." Rory said, and fell into a deep slumber. The next morning, she was sure! She woke up with a totally positive attitude about dating Jess! She felt it was the right thing! When she told Jess she loved him, she wasn't kidding! Not that Rory is known for joking about things like that, of course, but she had to make sure that Jess was honestly 'in love' with her also. So she got dressed quickly and headed to Luke's.   
"Hey Rory… what would you like to order?" Luke asked.  
"Nothing, nothing, I have to talk to Jess!" Rory answered, "Is he here?"  
"Actually he just left…" and at that, Rory was out the door, she knew just where to find Jess… the bridge! 


	3. precious moments and bridges

"Jess, I knew you would be here…" Rory said as she made her way toward the bridge.  
"Why of course…" Jess joked.   
"So…"  
"So…" They started to kiss and for a while they continued… "Jess?" Rory questioned as she finally stopped, she felt Jess start to slide her jacket off her back.  
"Yes…"   
"I'm not easy, and don't you ever forget that…"  
"Sure you aren't, everyone is easy, whether they know it or not…" Jess told her… "I know, trust me."  
"Jess!"  
"Kidding I was kidding!"  
"Oh ya, well then so am I!" Rory pushed Jess off the bridge into the water. "Oops, I was kidding."  
"Ya, okay… help me out…" Jess said. Rory reached her hand down into the water and Jess grabbed it, but instead of getting out of the water, pulled Rory in with him. "Oops!" Rory pulled her head out of the water.  
"Jess…" but before she could say anything else, he pulled her close and kissed her and she kissed back, and for a few minutes they sank and bobbed up a few times for air, but they spent one of the most precious moments of their relationships in the water by this bridge… no not that, don't push your luck… but they spent time together, and didn't leave each others sides for a moment… they were there, together.   
  
a/n: to find out why this moment is so important, keep reading… trust me, it will be worth it! 


	4. I have some bad news

They got out of the water, and sat for a moment… "So, have you ever read Bless the Child?"   
"No, but I saw the movie, it was kinda crappy!" Jess explained.  
"Oh, I never saw the movie, but the book was pretty good, it's not really my genre, but it was alright," Rory explained.  
"Well, then I will have to read it some time."   
"Good plan!" Rory stated.  
"I got to get going, I have to meet Mom at Luke's in an hour… and if she sees me this wet and everything, she may get suspicious of what I am doing in my spare time, and she already doesn't really like you, so, we don't want that do we?"   
"No, she is angry enough at me… so I will see you later at Luke's then huh?"  
"Ya, talk to you later."   
"Ya…" he kissed her goodbye, "Goodbye." Rory headed home to change, she dried her hair and headed back out, but was shocked to see cops standing around the entrance to Luke's… there was Luke and Lorelai standing talking to one officer with a dozen others standing around also… not to mention Taylor not far off.  
"Rory… oh my god honey, I am so sorry," Lorelai yelled as she ran over and hugged her daughter… "There was an accident!" Rory didn't even answer, she new that Jess was gone… she broke down in tears hugging her mother with all her might.   
"What happened?" Rory asked hoping for details.  
"Well, Jess was heading toward Luke's I guess, and someone was robbing the Ice cream Parlor that Taylor was running next door. He ran out the door and Jess was in his way, so he just got out his gun and shot him…." Lorelai explained… "I'm so sorry!" They entered Luke's and sat at a table. "Jess is in the ER and he is being looked at, he is still alive, but unconscious, they think he might be heading toward the coma stage."  
"He's alive?!?" Rory started to feel like there was still some hope… "He isn't dead? He can still breathe and live and go on with his life!"  
"I don't know that he will, don't keep your hopes up!"  
"But today at the bridge and in the water and he was there and everything was good and he said he would see me here and that we could be together, like we were, in the water, by the bridge… together."  
"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked confused.  
"I don't know, I just, I still have hope, I… I have to go to the hospital and find Jess! Mom, will you drive me?"  
"Of course." So they left, Luke and Lorelai and Rory all headed to the hospital. When they got there they were in for the surprise of their life.  
"Are you Luke Danes?" the doctor asked Luke.  
"Yes, yes I am!" Luke confirmed.   
"And are you… Mrs. Danes?" the doctor said looking at Lorelai.  
"Oh, no, I am Lorelai Gilmore, and this is my daughter Rory Gilmore, she was here a while ago with Jess, when they got in a car accident. She is now Jess' girlfriend, she broke her wrist." Lorelai started to babble again.   
"Mom, please!" Rory stopped her.  
"Hello there Rory… nice to see you again."  
"You too, sir." Rory answered the doctor nicely.  
"You know Lorelai, you haven't had a check-up for a while, why not?" the doctor asked.  
"Well the Gilmore Clan is healthy as any. No need for a check-up!" Lorelai joked.   
"In fact, neither has Rory, now that I think about it, I mean that accident was a while back, just about a year. Why don't you both come into my office now?"  
"Well, I guess that would be alright…" Lorelai agreed.  
"Great!"  
"So, Jess… some kid that Jess, huh!" The doctor said wrinkling his nose.  
"Hey, that is MY Jess!" Rory said protectively.  
"Well, not for long."  
"WHAT? Why?"  
"He is in a coma… and there is a very rare chance he will come out alive."  
"Can I go see him?" Rory said in tears.  
"No, he is in the ER only doctors and patients aloud in the ER, sorry!" the insane doctor said.  
"Well… then can I go wait? I don't feel like having a check-up!"   
"Don't be silly, just a few simple tasks and everything will be fine!"  
"See, it's going to be no big deal… and we have some spare time, maybe it will take your mind off of everything." Lorelai persuaded.  
"A-right, I guess so."  
"Fabulous!" They went through the normal tasks, you know blood samples, eye exam, etc. and then they came out and waited for results to both their test and Jess'. When the doctor came out…  
"I'm afraid I have a lot of bad news… or at least, I think it is bad! I am afraid that…" he paused… "I got all 3 test results back, and I am afraid that…" He paused again, and looked at the paper closer. "Damn it! There is a smudge on the paper… I will have to print another… be back in a jiffy!" 


	5. birth and death!

"I wanted to start off by telling you that, well… in order for there to be life… a man and woman must put aside their differences long enough to get it on… or what have you…" The doctor explained. Lorelai and Rory looked at each other confused… they knew what they had done… Lorelai with Christopher and Rory with Jess… so they didn't suspect the other, but…  
"Would you get to the point, doc?" Lorelai said, annoyed.  
"Right, the point… you are BOTH pregnant!" The doctor said… Rory and Lorelai looked at each other in amazement.   
"Rory!" Lorelai said, "What were you thinking… with whom… oh…" it suddenly dawned on her… duh Jess!  
"Mom… You haven't been seeing anyone since… Christopher!" Rory suddenly got it, "What about Jess? Is he going to survive?"  
"Fraid not!" The doctor said and giggled. Rory broke down to tears on the floor… "Too bad!" The doctor said mockingly.  
"Go to hell," Lorelai told the doctor. "It's okay Rory, everything is going to be okay!"   
  
A/N: Sorry, gonna have to leave you at that! No, this is NOT a dream… just keep reading… trust me, don't hate me yet!!!! 


	6. Fraud it was all a FRAUD!

A/N: Here it is- the next chapter of my crazy story… and an explanation of my psycho doctor! By the way, it wasn't in my story that Jess and Rory slept together, but I kinda added it for effect… it didn't really work, sorry… now ya know, they did! Also, the only dreams are in the first 2 chapters, people were confused on when she was dreaming, and when she wasn't.  
  
"There you are!" another doctor yelled from down the hall…  
"Um…" the first doctor looked at Lorelai, Rory, and Luke confused, "I gotta go!" The doctor turned around to find himself face to face with a cop! Rory and Lorelai looked at each other.   
"Um excuse me, sir," Lorelai said to the policeman, "what's going on here?"   
"This doctor is FRAUD! He is a phony and we have been trying to track him down forever! He had gone from hospital to hospital and told lies about peoples operations and check- ups." The policeman explained.  
"Oh my god…" Lorelai looked at Rory, then at Luke, then at the real doctor. "So we aren't pregnant?!?"   
"No, I am afraid not!" The doctor said in a disappointed tone.   
"Yes! YAY!" Rory and Lorelai said in unison.   
"And Jess…" Rory asked.  
"He is going to be just fine… sorry for the mix-up."  
"That's okay," Lorelai said, "We are just so happy that everything is ok." So happy in fact that apart from a free check-up which was of course b.s. and no payment for Jess, they didn't think twice about it. Within a week Jess was fine, and EVERYTHING went back to normal. (A/N: and I'm not kidding when I say EVERYTHING!)  
  
"So mom, Rory and I got a check- up the other day!" Lorelai said that Friday night.  
"Oh really. How did it go?" Emily asked.   
"Oh, it turns out we are both… pregnant!" Lorelai said and looked at Rory, Rory gave her an evil eye and Lorelai just smiled back.  
"WHAT?!?" Emily said in shock. "You're… You're… Oh my…"   
"Stop it that's mean…" Rory said. "Grandma, we aren't really pregnant!"  
"Oh my god… Lorelai what were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"   
"Let's hope so…" Lorelai mumbled under her breath. "Of course not." She said right away… "Aren't I aloud a little fun once in a while?"  
"Ya, I guess so…" Emily said… "But this was insulting, rude and over the top!"  
"I'm sorry mom!"   
"It's fine Lorelai." Emily stated.  
  
A/N: So… whadda ya think?? Told ya I had a plan… no need to worry… hehe, more to come soon!  
  
Baby Bear 


End file.
